Go Hard or Die Trying
by laurenxyz
Summary: ***SEQUEL TO "TALE OF TWO SISTERS*** Kenzie, Cammie, and Lexi get stuck in the C.O.C. base for two weeks. They meet some familiar faces. Maybe a brother involved. Will the make it out or die trying? Could possibly change to M for sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! I'M BACK! THIS IS JUST A AUTHORS NOTE!**

**WELCOME TO THE SEQUEAL! YOUR IN FOR THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE!**

**LOTS OF ACTION, SUSPENSE, AND SHOCKING MYSTERIES.**

**FACES YOU THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER SEE.**

**i hope im not building up anybodies hopes to high lol**

**Its going to be a great story thought. So stay tuned. **


	2. Catching Up and Brothers

**Hello! This is the first chapter to ****Go Hard or Die Trying**** a.k.a. the sequel to ****Tale of Two Sisters.**** If you haven't read ****Tale of Two Sisters,**** I recommend you read that first because there are a lot of important details in it. Anyways on with the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 <strong>

**2 Days after 'The Incident'**

**Location: Unknown**

* * *

><p><em>Kenzie's P.O.V.<em>

I was sitting in the dark, cold cell, with Cammie and Lexi. My life seriously couldn't get any worse. If you haven't heard by now, I got pregnant at 16 with my boyfriend, (now fiancè) Alex's, daughter Sophia. Sophie is only 8 months old. I wonder how she was doing? Last time I saw her I was surrounded by big, ugly, HAIRY men. She was horrified. I would give anything to see her again.

I wish I was home with my family.

At least I'm with Lexi and Cammie. I think I would pretty much go crazy if it weren't for the two of them.

_Alex's P.O.V._

I miss Kenzie. If it wasn't for me, she'd still be here. I should have waited to ask Professor Smith my question AFTER class. I especially feel bad because Sophie always cries at night because Kenzie always puts her to sleep. Whenever I try, it takes hours. The only other people she's calm with are Mr. S., Grant, Bex (She's always around Grant), Zach, and Ms. Morgan. Fourtnately, Ms. Morgan is good with kids and watches Sophie during all of my classes. I wasn't sure at first, but she insisted.

Anyways, It was already 10 P.M. and Sophie wouldn't sleep. I rubbed Sophie's back gently. She was still wide awake.

"Sweetie, you have to get to sleep." I whispered gently. She grabbed onto me tighter when I tried to put her in her crib. I sighed.

"Sophie, you have to sleep in your crib." I said sternly. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"Mama." She whispered. I sighed.

"Honey, Mommy's not here, but we'll find her. I promise." She sniffled and held onto me even tighter. I sighed.

"Okay. You can stay with me, but only for tonight." I said quietly. I walked over to my bed and layed down gently, Sophie resting her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead gently.

"Goodnight baby girl." I whispered. I waited until Sophie was asleep, before I drifted off. Within a few minutes, I was asleep, dreaming of my Kenzie.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

**3 Days after "The Incident"**

**Location: Unknown**

* * *

><p><em>Cammie's P.O.V.<em>

Punch. Punch. Slap. Kick.

That was the new routine. Every time I got interrogated and I gave Cassandra an answer she didn't like, this would happen.

Punch. Slap. Punch. Punch.

"You been very uncooperative, Cameron." Mrs. Goode snarled. "If this wasn't such a valuable piece of information I needed, you'd be dead right now." I glared up at her.

"If it wasn't for your idiot goons, I wouldn't be stuck with such a bitch." She slapped me. Hard.

"Now, Cameron, keep up that attitude and you'll never see Mark again." I glared at her even harder.

"Mark is gone!" I shouted. "I know that for a fact."

"Is he?" Cassandra asked, smirking wickedly. Smirking my Blackthorne Boy's smirk. "Because last time I checked, he was in my base." My eyes widened slightly.

"That's a lie." I shrieked. "You and I both know that." Mrs. Goode's face was calm.

"Bring him in." She said to the two men behind her. 6.21 seconds later, the men carried in a guy around my age. The dirty blonde hair on his head was stained with his own blood. His crystal blue eyes stared into mine. Even though he was a mess, I knew exactly who he was. The goons let go of his arms. Cassandra untied my hands, which was strange.

"Let's give them a few minutes." She said. "It will probably be the last time they'll see each other before I kill him." They left the room. I was simply shocked.

"Mark?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. He nodded.

"Cammie." He croaked. I nodded back. After 2 seconds, we ran to each other and hugged. I cried lightly onto his shoulder.

"I thought I'd never see you again." I sobbed. He gently stroked my hair.

"I can't believe how long it's been." Mark said. "Cammie there's something you have to know."

"What?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"He's alive." He whispered. I gasped lightly.

"Are you serious?" I questioned, lightly. Mark nodded.

"Where is h-"

"Time's up." Mrs. Goode said, entering the room again. The two goons grabbed onto Mark's arms. The goons soon took away the brother I tried so hard to find.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THIS STORY! If not thats fine. I really don't have a point of authority.<strong>


	3. Getting the Plan in Action

**PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE! IT'S EXTREMLY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3<strong>

**4 Days after "The Incident"**

**Location: Unknown**

* * *

><p><em>Kenzie's P.O.V.<em>

I was woken up boldly from an uncomfortable sleep. I rubbed my head lightly. It hurt like hell. Lexi stared back at me, concerned.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I was about to respond, but I was cut off by something.

Cammie was pushed back into the cell. She glared at the figure, walking away, until he was out of sight. She finally looked at me and Lexi, sitting next to my left.

"I saw him." Cammie said. I stared at her blankly.

"Saw who?" I asked, slightly scared.

"Mark. I saw him." She said, smiling. "He's still alive!" I looked between her and Lexi.

"Who's Mark?" Lexi asked. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"My brother. He's older than me by a year and a half." I was shocked.

"Since when do you have a brother?" Lexi and I said at the same time. It's a twin thing. Cammie sighed.

"When Mark was 3 and I and was 1 and a half, he got taken by the C.O.C. and we've thought he was dead ever since. But he's not. He's alive!" I was still not comprehending.

"O . . . kay?" I said, still unsure. Cammie sighed.

"We need to figure a way out." She said, lightly.

"Yeah, but that could take us weeks." Lexi mumbled. "Getting through security, figuring out and escape route. It's allot of work." I nodded in agreement.

"We're going to need help if we even want to try." I said, rubbing the back of my head. Cassandra's stupid goon bashed it into a wall. Cammie smirked lighty.

"I think I know somebody who can." She said, before pulling out her spy cell phone. I sighed.

"I've tried that. No reception." Cammie still smirked happily.

"Trust me. This will work."

* * *

><p><em>Abby's P.O.V. <em>**(A/N This is a first)**

I was at Gallagher, trying to calm down my sister. She kept saying how horrible her life is. Her son gets kidnapped and possibly killed, her husband goes M.I.A., and know she looses her little girl. I patted her back gently as she cried into her pillow.

"You need to break, sis." I said. "Why don't you let me take over. You deserve a break." Rachel looked over at me, sniffling.

"No, no really I'm okay." She said.

"Rach, you're obviously not okay." I whispered, handing her a tissue. "Your going to take a break for however long you need and your going to like it." Knowing she couldn't get rid of me, Rachel nodded.

"Maybe I do need some time off." She concluded. I nodded lightly.

"I'll look after the school for you." I said. She nodded.

"Thanks Abb." She said gently. I nodded.

"You rest. I'll check up on you later." I walked out the door, walking only a couple of feet until my phone rang. I checked the Caller ID:

* * *

><p><span>UNAVAILABLE<span>

* * *

><p>I made a face. This better not be a threatening call. I answered it.<p>

(**Abby, **_Cammie, _Kenzie, _**Lexi)**_

**"Hello."**

_"Hey Aunt Abby."_ I heard a girls voice whisper.

**"Cammie?"** I whispered, shocked.

_"Yeah, it's me."_

"Hi Abby." I heard another voice say into the phone.

**"Kenzie?" **I whispered, still shocked.

"Yup. Lexi's here too." She whispered.

**"Where the hell are you guys?" **I whispered/shouted into the phone. **"You're worrying everybody sick!"**

"_Well, there's no a lot we can do." _Cammie said quietly.

"Look Abby, we dont have a lot of time." Kenzie whispered. "We need you to try and track this number so you can help us get out."

_**"But you can't tell our parents." **_I think it was Lexi who said that. She and Kenzie sounded so much alike.

**"Why? Don't you think they want to know if you guys are alive." **I almost yelled into the phone. All three girls shushed me on the spot.

_**"Can you lower your voice?" **_Lexi said. _**"If somebody hears you, we'll be dead. Literally."**_

**"Sorry. Anybody else I shouldn't tell?" **I felt silly asked for demands from people younger than me.

"Don't tell anybody at Gallagher." Kenzie said. "If it gets any worse up there, we'll draw attention to the school."

**"Okay. I'll get some members of the CIA and M16 to help me out."** I said.

_"We have to go now, Aunt Abby. Please stay safe and don't tell anybody."_

**"Sure thing, Squirt. I'll get you our of there as fast as I can." **I said, feeling tears slowly build-up.

_"We love you Abby." _Cammie whispered, sounding close to tears.

**"Stay strong girls." **I said, before ending the call. I sighed lightly. I have a lot of work to do.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS THE IMPORTANT AN. There is really . . . dirty pieces in the story and the beginning of the 4th chapter I'll be posting. There is a possibility that I'll post both of those in the ****Rated M**** section under "Go Hard or Die Trying: Uncut" and all other sequences that might be . . . dirty. So please, if you aren't already, subscribe my pen name or whatever so you'll know if its going up there or If I'll just put warnings before and after the . . . dirty parts **


	4. Taken Away What You Can't Get Back

**Day 5**

**6 Days after "The Incident"**

**Location: Gallagher Academy for Gifted Young Students**

* * *

><p><em>Christina's P.O.V.<em>

* * *

><p>I really did miss my sisters. I never really admitted it to anybody. They always help me and I have no idea if they are dead or alive. I was utterly depressed. Probably worse than Ms. Morgan. I cried myself to sleep at night and woke up the next morning pretending I was fine. My dad (Yeah, I actually call him "dad" now.) knows that there's something wrong, but the last time he tried to ask me, I got really upset and was crying for like 4 hours.<p>

Also, ever since they went missing, I've been having horrible nightmares. Sam, who was fully excepted into Gallagher, always stayed with me at night. Usually, he would wake me up before my cries or screams got louder. I really can't talk to Sam about all my problems, but he clearly can tell I'm not getting any better.

Anyway, Kenzie, Lexi, and Cammie have been missing for almost a week now with absolutely no word from them. I sighed gently, picking up a sleeping Sophie from the floor. Alex was with Liz, Jonas, Zach and a few others trying to get information on where the girls could be. So, naturally, I was stuck watching Soph. The guys have been doing all there research after their classes are done, without Ms. Morgan or Dad knowing. They've started this whole scheme a few hours after the girls went missing. Anyway, back on topic.

I had been watching Soph for 3 hours and also talking to one of my friends, Janice.

"Things will get better though." Janice said. We were currently talking about my deep depression. I shrugged lightly. Soph was asleep on my shoulder now.

"You never know you had something great until you've lost it." I whispered gently. Janice sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to your dad." She asked. I shook my head.

"Things will get better." I said, in a mocking tone. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Very mature Janice." I mumbled softly. Soph was shifting slightly in my arms. I heard her whisper 'Mama' in her sleep. Janice 'aww'ed .

"She is absolutely adorable." She cooed. I smiled.

"Yeah." I said nodded. Soph shifted again before she started to wake up. She rubbed her eyes with her little fists and laid back down on my shoulder. I lightly kissed the top of her head. I heard Janice sigh lightly.

"It's getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She gave me a peace sign before walking out. They second she walked out, Alex walked in. He looked really tired.

"Thanks for watching Sophie." He said, as I gently handed her over to him.

"No problem." I shrugged. "Find anything. Anything at all." Alex shook his head glumly.

"Nothing. All our leads lead to nothing." Alex ran his fingers through his wild hair. I made a face it needed to be combed. I sighed.

"This sucks." I leaned against the door. "I wish there was just a way we could know whether they're okay or not." Alex stood in front of me, placing Soph on the floor. I looked down at the floor, taking deep breaths, trying to keep myself from crying. Alex patted my back gently.

Alex and I have a very strange relationship. He wasn't like a big brother I could depend on, but more like a big sister who'll not only be a shoulder to cry on, but a person I felt I could confess all my secrets to. I guess that what Kenzie liked the best about him.

"This whole thing is probably harder on you then anybody else." Alex said, still rubbing my back. "Just know if you need anything, I'm always around." I. Am. A. Freaking. **MARSHMALLOW!**

No more than 5 seconds after Alex finished talking, I busted into tears. Alex, clearly a little shocked, gently wrapped me into a hug. I cried lightly onto his shoulder for about 5 minutes, After a few more seconds I gently pulled away from the embrace. I wiped the tears falling down my cheeks and pulled the loose strands of my hair away from my, now, red and puffy eyes.

"Thanks." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed. He shrugged.

"Just tell me if you need anything." He said patting my arm before picking up Sophie and walking out. Little did I know that from this point on, things were only going to go downhill for me.

* * *

><p>I was leaving the Dining Hall after dinner only to bump into <em>him. <em>Travis . . . I don't know his middle name . . . Butler! I glared at him and walked away.

"Christy wait." He said, grabbing my wrist. I yanked my wrist out of him hand as hard as I could, hearing a gruesome crack, but I didn't care.

"_What _do you _want _from me?" I growled at him. If looks could kill he would have been dead the second he bumped into me. He flinched back slightly.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what I did to you and me hope we can try to work it out." I laughed humorlessly.

"Well, I **don't **forgive you and I'm **never **getting back together with you." I said, before turning around and walking. I guess he wasn't happy with my answer, because he picked me up and swung me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down." I said, kicking in his grasp. His grip only got tighter though. Finally we got to wherever we were and, legit, dropped her on the floor. I rubbed the back of my head and glared at Travis. He stared at me hungrily. Okay, now I was freaking out. I got up and started to back away from Travis.

"What do you want from me?" I said slowly. He walked towards me. I backed-up until I hit the wall. Travis got in really close, until his lips were almost touching mine. Tear were starting to fall down my cheeks.

"Travis please don't do this." I sobbed. Travis ignored me and kissed harshly down my neck and it bit it until he drew blood. I winced as he moaned.

"I love you so much." He said, before holding my waist in a death grip.

"If you love me, you will let me got." I wept loudly. Travis looked back up at me, his eyes dark with lust.

"Yeah . . . this is me showing my love for you." He said, before taking away something I could never get back.


	5. Checking On Christy

**Last Chapter . . .**

_**"Yeah . . . this is me showing my love for you." He said, before taking away something I could never get back.**_

* * *

><p><em>Christina's P.O.V.<em>

* * *

><p>I kept falling in and out of consciousness. I was in so much pain. When I woke up, I smell a lot of blood and sex. Tears grew in my eyes as I thought about what just happened. My eyes were blurry, but I could make-out Travis' figure hovering over me. I felt completely disgusted. I cried harder than I had before, but Travis just put his hand over my mouth. I once again fell out of consciousness.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sam Prescott's P.O.V.<em>

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hallway, looking for Christy, when I heard a blood curdling scream. It wasn't just any scream, it was Christina's scream. I tried to find where the scream, but I had no idea where it came from. As I turned the corner I saw Travis, looking totally nonchalant. I glared at him.<p>

"Where's Christina?" I demamded in a dangerously low voice. He pretended to look completely innocent.

"What?" He said, feigning surprise. I growled.

"Where. Is. CHRISTINA?" I snarled. He just smirked evilly.

"Let's just say she'll be . . . out for a while." He said before walking off. I knew I should go after him, but I had no time I ran down the hallway until I smelt blood. Lots of it. I finally found the source. A secret passage that had been off limits. I pulled the loose brick and the door slid open. I sucked in a sharp breath. Blood. Lots of it. And some other stuff I wasn't comfortable with. Christy was unconscious on the floor, deathly pale. Blood and that other stuff pooled around her bottom until her upper thighs. She was barely clothed, wearing only a white tank-top, bra, panties, and grey shorts, all which covered in her blood.

"Sweet baby Jesus." I mumbled. "Christy, are you okay." She whimpered, but didn't say anything.

I picked her up, not caring if I was getting blood all over my arms. I ran as fast as I could to the infirmary. I ran right up to the doctor, who went pale at the sight and lead me in a room to put her down. Seeing Christina like this killed me. The doctor told me I could stay in the room, but she would call me if they are were any issues. I walked out of the infirmary, trying to find Mr. Solomon. When I finally found him, I screamed like a little girl because I turned around and he was right in my face. I took deep breaths, with my hand on my heart.

"Mr. S." I said. "I have some really bad news." He scowled at me slightly.

"What could possibly be worse then having my two eldest children being kidnapped and possibly killed?" I decided to say it strait.

"Having my girlfriend/your daughter get raped by her evil ex-boyfriend, Travis?" I said awkwardly looking from side to side. Mr. S. was raging fury.

"What?" He asked, dangerously quiet and calm. I was kind of scared.

"Travis kinda sorta raped Christina." I said, looking on the floor. Mr. S. was seriously like the sun: violent and deadly.

"I'm going to kill that boy." He growled. He looked back over to me. "Where is she?"

"The infirmary." I said. "She doesn't look too good. I got to her just in time." Mr. S. sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He patted my shoulder gently.

"Thank you." He said. "Even if she doesn't make it, I know you tried very hard and did your best." I nodded.

"Come on." Mr. S. said "Let's see how she's doing."

We got to the infirmary and found the doctor.

"How is she?" I asked. "Is she okay?" The doctor looked grim.

"We're trying the best we can. We're also running tests for any possible . . . complications."

"Complications like . . . ?" I drawled slightly. The doctor looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Things like STD's, HIV, Chronic pelvic inflammatory disease, and . . . "

"And?" Mr. S. asked.

"Pregnancy." The doctor said.

"Well, butter my buns and call me a biscuit." I mumbled slightly. Mr. S. gave me a '_What is wrong with you' _look before looking back at the doctor.

"Can we see her?" Mr. S asked. The doctor gave a quick nod.

"She's in that room." The doctor said pointing to the room with the number **36 **on it. We both walked into the room.

Christina still looked very pale. She was wearing the same bloody clothes. I could see the blue and purple bruises on her wrists, upper arms, and waist from where Travis was holding her. There was a small cast-like wrap on her wrist and a bruise forming around her right eye. She was still asleep and her heart beat was stronger than it was before, but still fairly weak.

Mr. S. looked tremendously depressed. I put a hand on his arm.

"Do you want a moment alone?" I questioned lightly. He nodded. I silently walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Christina's P.O.V.<em>

* * *

><p>I was in so much pain, but I can't wake up. I could hear everything though. I heard two sets for feet walking into the room.<p>

"Do you want a moment alone?" I heard a distant voice say. I sounded like Sam's voice. I didn't heard the answer, but I heard footsteps retreating from the room. I heard a different set of feet walk over to my bed and then sat down in the chair next to my bed. I felt the person gently grab my right hand.

"Christy." The voice said. It was Dad.

* * *

><p><em>Joe's P.O.V.<em>

* * *

><p>Christina shifted slightly and cracked open her eyes a little bit. She groaned loudly.<p>

"Turn on the dark." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. I couldn't help it but I cracked a smile.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. She sighed.

"Like a metal pole repeatedly rammed me in the crotch." She said, wincing slightly and holding her stomach. I gently stroked her hair.

"The pain should pass soon." I said. She nodded lightly.

"Can you get Sam for me?" She asked very quietly. I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I'll check on you later." I said before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><em>Christina's P.O.V.<em>

* * *

><p>I layed gently on my left side and looked up when I heard Sam's footstep entering the room. He looked some pain taking in all my injuries.<p>

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." I said, with an epic voice crack.

"How do ya feel." Sam asked, with his charming southern accent.

"Horrible. Dirty. Ashamed." I said, tears growing in my eyes. Sam shushed me lightly.

"Darlin' you've got nothin' to be ashamed of. Come 'er." I sat up lightly and he layed down on the bed. I rested my head down on his chest.

"Do you still like me?" I blurted. Sam looked at me shocked.

"Of course I still like you. Hell, I **love **you Christina." I stared at him, tears growing in my eyes.

"You love me?" I stuttered. Sam sighed.

"Christina, your the only one I want to be with. I want to take care of you, love you. Please tell me you feel the same way." I stroked the side of his face lightly.

"Of course I love you." I whispered. Sam grinned widely. I could tell he wasn't sure on whether to kiss me since I was just raped. I leaned in gently and set a satisfying kiss on his lips.


	6. HE HAS A SISTER?

**HEY VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6<strong>

**7 Days after "The Incident"**

**Location: Unknown**

* * *

><p>:-:-:<p>

_Cammie's P.O.V._

:-:-:

We got word from Aunt Abby that she got a few friends, like Edward Townsend, Mr. Baxter (Mrs. Baxter had to take care of the baby) **(A/N If you remember from TofTS, I said Bex's mom was pregnant. By estimate, the baby would be 4 or so months old.)**, and 5 other CIA agents to help us. Abby said the fastest she could get to us would be about 6 or 7 days. The three of us tried to stay as unnoticeable as possible. I went pretty well, considering yesterday they didn't harm in anyway. We were all getting pretty restless though. We tried not to sleep to often because anything could happen at any given moment. _A true spy never let's their guard down._

My dad always told me that. He was somewhere in this place. This horrible, treacherous place. We planned out a sleep schedule and could sleep from 1:30 to 4:30. Through that time period, nothing ever happened.

Sitting in this cell was making my spy skill fade slightly. I didn't know the exact time but it was around 8:53 in the morning. One thing I didn't like about this place was you could hear almost everything going on in every cell. I could actually hear a little girl crying in the cell across from us.

She didn't look too old, probably only 2 or 3 years old. Somebody was standing in front of her, but not far enough to block my vision of the little girl. She had tears streaming down her face, but remained completely silent.

"You disappointed me again, Elise." A woman's voice said. "I can't cover up for your sloppy mistakes anymore." The little girl, supposedly Elise, whimpered slightly.

"I'm sowy mommy." Elise whispered. "I twy harda next tyme." My woman sighed.

"It's fine." She said, grudingly. "Mommy still love you. Just . . . don't let it happen again." Elise nodded. The woman sighed and turned around and I tried not to gasp when I saw who the woman was. Cassandra Goode herself. I can't believe that even if Elise _was _her daughter, no matter how evil she was, it was wrong to keep Elise in a cell.

"It's not right what your doing." I whispered to Cassandra. She looked down it me. For once, she looked vulnerable. Almost immediately, her face hardened.

"Then _you _fix her." She said, harshly. "I can't deal with her any more." I thought Cassandra was joking, but when I saw her open Elise's cell, open ours and then hand me Elise, I was pretty shocked.

"Have fun." Cassandra said, before locking our cell and walking away. I was still in a slight state of shock, until the small person in my arms tapped me lightly. I looked down at the little girl. She had Zach's green eyes (which sadly depressed me), mahogany colored hair, the cutest chubby cheeks ever.

"Hi." She whispered, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Hello. What's you name?" I asked.

"I'm Ewise." She said, proudly. "I gonna be twee (3) in Apwil." I tried not to laugh to loudly and gently sad down on the floor, careful not to wake Lexi and Kenzie. I wonder if Zach even knows he has a sister. Is it even Mr. Goode's?

"Elise," I began. "Do you know who Zach Goode is?" Elise pouted slightly.

"Mommy always tawks about him. She said he was a bad bowy." I sighed lightly.

"Elise, if I tell you something, you promise you'll believe me." She nodded her little head, curls falling in front of her face. I instinctively brushed her hair away.

"Your Mommy wasn't telling the truth." Elise looked confused, but I kept going. "Zach isn't the bad guy. He's actually very sweet and kind and he's your big brother." Elise made an 'O' face.

"Rewy? (Really)" Elise asked. I nodded. She looked ecstatic, but then pouted her little cheeks again.

"Why did mommy wie? (lie)" She whispered, tears growing in her eyes. I sighed lightly. The last thing I wanted to to was turn a kid against her mother. No matter how evil she was.

"Your . . . mommy was just looking after you." I mumbled. Elise nodded.

"Okay." She said, before curling up in my arms and going to sleep. I let out a deep breath, leaned back on the wall and fell asleep. I still had 20 minutes until the guards would drag us out and attack us.

:-:-:

_Kenzie's P.O.V_

:-:-:

I woke up, right on time. I yawned and rubbed my eyes gently. I looked over at Lexi. She was half-asleep, running her fingers through her hair. I looked over at Cammie and all the sleepiness left my system. She had a girl cuddled up in her arms. She was probably 2 or 3. She had brown hair that had a reddish tint to it. She had chubby cheeks and looks so cute cuddled up to Cammie. I poked Cammie lightly.

"Cam, It's time to awaken." I sang. She shifted and opened her eyes.

"Who's the little ray of sunshine in your arms?" I mused lightly. She looked a little more awake now.

"Elise." She yawned. The supposed 'Elise' was starting to wake up. When she opened her eyes, I gasped a little. Emerald green eyes were staring back at me.

"Cammie," I fretted. "Why didn't you tell me you and Zach had a baby. I mean the red hair came from nowhere, but you should have said something. Keeping such a big secret, you bad seed! I mean-" Cammie slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Elise isn't mine." Cammie grunted slightly. "She's Zach's little sister." I would have screamed, but that would be deadly for us. I removed her hand from my mouth.

"Zach has a sister?" I marveled. "I cannot believe it. You think you know a guy."

"Kenz, I'm not sure if even Zach knows." Cammie retorted. I frowned. Why would Zach NOT know about his 2 year old sister. Elise looked at me with curious eyes.

"Who wa you?" She said with her cute baby voice. I smiled sweetly.

"I'm Kenzie. One of Cammie's friends." She smiled.

"Do you know my bwother?" She asked, pouting slightly. I nodded.

What does he wook (look) wike (like)." She questioned gently. I looked over at Cammie. She nodded, telling me to go on. I cleared my throat lightly.

"Well, he has brown hair, green eyes like your's" This made her smile a little. "And he's very tall-"

"Wike a mountain?" She asked excitedly. I smiled.

"Yeah, kind of like a mountain. And he's funny, just like you." She had the biggest, brightest grin on her face. But soon her grin was replaced with a pout.

"I wanna met him." She said quietly. I looked over at Cammie. She looked heart-broken. Just thinking about Zach tore he up on the inside. I looked Elise dead in her eyes.

"You are going to meet you big brother. I promise." I said. She held up her cute, stubby, little pinky.

"Pinky pwomise?" She whispered. I took her little in mine.

m"Pinky promise." She smiled and did something that kind of shocked me. She crawled off of Cammie's lap and gave me a little cutie was melting my heart. Only one thing worried me thought. If Ms. Morgan or my Dad found out what she could possibly be capable of, they might try and get rid of her.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! This is really serious. I know most of you can't really review all of my chapters, but I'm kinda bummed out that I don't have at least 10 reviews on this story so far. SO please just take 1 minute of you time and review. I want at least 5-10 review NEW reviews before I update next! THANKS SO MUCH! <strong>


	7. No, You Can't Have a Cookie!

HEY THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED. LETS KEEP THIS GOING. I WANT AT LEAST 5-10 REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER. THANKS SO MUCH!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8<strong>

**9 Days after "The Incident"**

**Location: Gallagher Academy for Gifted Young Students**

* * *

><p>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<p>

_Sam's P.O.V._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

><p>Christy was finally allowed to leave the infirmary. She got most of her color back, but her bruises were still black and blue. Christy was allot quieter since then and she barely smiles. Her stomach pains had also been getting worse. Christy's nightmares have also gotten worse. I always ask her what there about, but she says she doesn't want to talk about it.<p>

Right now, the two of us were sitting in my room, not saying a word, but just enjoying each others presence. Christy had her head resting on my chest and her feet were tangled up with mine. I had both of my arms around her petite frame, bu rying my face into her soft obsidian colored hair. She was drawing shapeless figures on my chest.

"Do you think anything will get better." Christy asked, breaking the silence. I looked down at her.

"What do you think?" I questioned her. She looked up into my eyes.

"I honestly feel like things can't get worse for me. Then again, that's what I said before Travis violated me." She sighed and put her head back on my chest. I breathed in her scent. Mango coconut was super delicious. I breathed out deeply.

"As long as I'm next to you, nothing will get worse. I'll make sure of it." She looked back up at me, smiling lightly for the first time in 2 days.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She answered. I grinned.

"Yeah, but it sounds better every time I hear it." I responded.

"Well, I love you." I kissed her forehead gently.

"Love you too, Darling."

* * *

><p>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<p>

_Abby's P.O.V._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

><p>I was working so hard these past few days. Giving my sister a break and figuring out a plan to help the girls was very hard. I also now had to watch Sophie because Rachel was too much of a wreck to do anything productive. She wasn't too hard to manage, but she was starting to throw little fits about very unimportant things. Like right now for instance. I was trying to talk to the girls, but Sophie was crying and shouting saying she wanted a cookie.<p>

"COOKIE!" She yelled. I ignored her and continued to talk to Cammie.

"Yes," I continued "So like I was saying if you c-"

"COOKIE!" Sophie shouted again. I sighed frustrated.

"Hold on." I said, before putting my hand over the speaker.

"No Sophie, you cannot have a cookie." I said sternly. She pouted angrily. I put the phone back to my ear.

"Okay, so I need you girls to try and g-"

"COOOOOOKIE!" I was really frustrated now.

"Sophie I'm not going to give you a cookie if you act like a baby."

"No baby!" She shouted.

"Yes you are!" I argued.

"No!" Sophie shouted again. I was about to say something else when I got cut off by someone.

"Put her on the phone." I heard Kenzie say. I sighed, bent down to Sophie's level and put the phone on speaker (low speaker of course).

"Sophie." Kenzie said gently. The pouty look came right off of Sophie's face and was replaced with shock/sadness.

"Mama?" She whispered lightly.

"Yes, Honey, it's me." Sophie had the cutest smile on her face.

"Listen Sophie I need you to listen to Abby, okay?" Kenzie said.

"Okay. Cookie?" Sophie asked.

"No cookies, Hon, there bad for you." Sophie pouted, but said okay.

"Abby we have to go. We'll talk to you later." Cammie said.

"Bye Mama." Sophie said.

"Bye Sweetie. I love you."

"Huv you." Sophie said. I hung up the phone. I looked at Sophie.

"You hungry." She nodded. I picked and up and walked off to the Dinning Hall.

* * *

><p>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<p>

_Kenzie's P.O.V._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

><p>I was so nice to hear the sound of my baby's voice again. I almost forgot what it sounded like. Anyway, Cammie, Lexi, Elise and I were sitting in a circle, figuring a way to get to Cammie's dad.<p>

"Cam, are you sure you want to do this?" Lexi asked. "It's risky enough that where going to leave this place any day now, but the last thing we need is to be killed before we can leave."

"I agree." I said "Are you sure you want to do this because if we get caught, we're going to get killed so bad." Elise raised her hand like she was in school.

"Yes?" Lexi asked Elise.

"I know where he is." She said. I was shocked.

"Are you sure it was him." Cammie asked. Elise nodded, her bouncing princess-like curls falling around her face.

"How do you know it was?" I asked her, gently.

"I twalked to him."

"What did he say?" Lexi asked.

"He said 'You wemind me of my dwaughter. Hewr (her) name is Cammie." Cammie looked at the two of us beaming. Lexi and I shared a glance. We both nodded slightly.

"Let's get this party started." I said. Cammie smiled.

"Now if we could just find his cell . . . "


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys. I just finished read **Out of Sight, Out of Time **and it was so good. For any of you who havent read it, you shouldn't read this A/N because it has spoilers. I know it the book, it clarifies that M. Morgan is indeed dead, but that's not what's going on in my story. This whole thing thats place as if some parts of GG5 never happened, Cammie didn't run away and has her memory, her and Zach are obivously together, and my characters come in. But parts of GG5, like the whole list thing, zare apart of this story. SO when the girls get kidnapped by the C.O.C., its because Cassandra (Or Catherine if you will) is looking for information about the list.

I really hope that clarifies things.

I'll try to get the next chapter up later today since its been so long, but if its not up, I'll put ot up Friday afternoon.

See you guys later!

-xXIntoTheWestXxx


	9. Kenzie Loses It!

**Day 10**

**11 Days after "The Incident"**

**Location: Unknown**

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Cammie P.O.V._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>We have around 4 days until Abby will rescue us. The last part of our plan was to come in contact with my Dad. We had a general map of the base so we had an idea of where we were going. There was only one open cell left in this entire building and it was fairly large. The one we had now was pretty tiny and we had trouble fitting in it. So one of us will pretend that were having a claustrophobic attack and the guards would have no choice but to move us. Pretty well-thought out plan if you ask me.<p>

"Okay we have 3 minutes until show time." I said and looked at Kenzie. "You know what to do?"

"Yes, but do I ha-"

"Yes, you do." Lexi said. Kenzie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but we never speak about this again. Understood?" Kenzie said, looking at all of us sternly. We nodded in agreement. Elise was sleeping in the corner, wrapped up in my jacket. (Well, Zach's jacket that he gave me.) I had to gently put ear plug into her ears, so she wouldn't wake up when Kenzie started yelling and getting frantic.

"Okay." I whispered. "It's show time. Are you ready?" Kenzie nodded.

"Does it have to be _now._" Kenzie whined. I sighed for what seemed like the 50th time today.

"Now or never." Lexi breathed "It's either go hard of die trying." Kenzie nodded.

"I'm ready." She said. She stood up and took a deep breath and let out an ear shattering scream. Lexi and I pretended to comfort her and hold her as she was hyperventilating and crying. (She's a really good actress) Two guards came running from the east area. I saw Cassandra walking over towards our cell.

"What the_ hell _is going on here?" She growled. I saw here looking at Elise for one second, concerned hoping the scream hadn't woke her up. She scowled at Kenzie for almost waking her. Even thought it seemed like she didn't care, Cassandra cared about Elise more than anything.

"What's wrong with her?" Cassandra asked, nudging her head towards Kenzie.

"Sometimes she has . . . claustrophobia attacks." Lexi said, holding a sobbing Kenzie who was thrashing slightly in her arms. Kenzie broke loose from Lexi's grip and leaned against the wall sobbing/ screaming. I went up to Kenzie and tried to console her.

"Kenz, it's okay." I said rubbing her shoulder. She turned around to face me, she face wet with tears and puffy and red.

"No, it's not okay." She said, with a broken voice. "I miss my baby and Alex and mom and dad. I just want to be back home." I wasn't really sure if now she was acting or her subconscious was thinking all this. Lexi tried to hug her again, but she pulled away and sank to the floor, curling into a ball.

"Kenzie, you need to calm down." Lexi whispered gently. Kenzie looked up, looking somewhat mad now.

"Calm down? _CALM DOWN!" _She shouted. "How the hell suppose to calm down." She grabbed onto the bars, shaking them, as if she was hoping they would break. Cassandra just stood her distance and looked at her.

"I CAN'T FREAKING TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kenzie screamed loudly and broke into another set of sobs. Cassandra looked at the two guards.

"Take them to the empty one." She said. One guard looked at her like she was eating a boot.

"B-but ma'am, that's next t-"

"I know damn well what it's next to." Cassandra sneered. "Just take 'em there. It's the only cell available and big enough. Plus, we don't need _this one _causing anymore trouble." Cassandra nudged her head towards Kenzie during that last sentence. One guard took a set of keys out of his pocket and opened the cell. I bent down to pick up Elise, hoping she wouldn't wake up. One guard just swung Kenzie over their shoulder. The other one gripped Lexi's arm tightly and Cassandra just walked behind me, watching her kid sleep on my shoulder. It was a fairly awkward walk from our cell to our new cell, I mean like Obama-and-Saddam-Hussein-alone-in-an-elevator awkward.

When we finally got to the cell, the first thing I noticed was Dad's cell was empty. I began to worry . I hope my theory wasn't wrong. The guard who was holding onto Lexi opened the cell and shoved Lexi in roughly. The other guard gently placed Kenzie on the floor and took a few steps back from her. I just walked into the cell and carefully placed Elise on the floor. She yawned lightly and snuggled into the corner of the wall. Cassandra glared at me and then Kenzie.

"Better?" She asked harshly. Kenz nodded, sniffling slightly.

"Good." Cassandra said before locking the cell and walking away. We waited until we couldn't hear her steps to start talking.

"Great job Kenz!" Lexi whispered, grinning widely. Kenzie shrugged and wiped her eyes.

"I try." She said before smiling. We all sat down and decided to call Abby just one more time.

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Abby's P.O.V._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>I was in the middle of doing some of Rachel's paperwork in her office and or whatever reason, Zach was just lounging on the couch like he owned.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I finally questioned. He shrugged.

"I was bored." He said. "Plus I'm tired from all the sleepless nights." I'm not going to lie, I felt sympathy for this kid. Sure his mother was evil and keeps trying to kill my niece and her friend, but he really loves Cammie and wants her to be safe. I sighed. Before I could get a word out, my phone started ringing. My eyes widened slightly. Oh. Crap. If I picked up the phone Zach would know about the girls and everything else. If I don't answer the phone and the girls are in grave danger, I'm making a huge mistake. Zach looked at me.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I shrugged and looked at my phone. It was the girls. I swallowed my pride and answered the phone, making sure the volume was turned down low.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Abby, <strong>_Cammie, _Kenzie, _**Lexi)**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Hello." <strong>I said as calmly as I could.

_"Hey Abby."_ Cam said quietly.

"_**Hi Abby."**_ Lexi and Kenzie said at the same time.

**"Hey, how's it going." **I said, hope Zach wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Not bad," Kenzie said. "We got moved to a cell that is apparently next to Mr. M's cell."

**"That's fantastic!" **I said, feeling proud of my girls. **"How'd you move?" **I saw Zach raise an eyebrow slightly, but said nothing.

"I pretended to have a claustrophobia attack." Kenzie said proudly.

**"You know your amazing, right?" **I asked the girl smiling lightly.

"_**Well, we try." **_Lexi said. I laughed lightly.

**"Okay, well I have to go. I'm doing some of Rachel's paperwork."**

_"Okay, bye Abby." _Cammie said. I heard Lexi and Kenzie chime 'Bye' in the background.

**"Bye."** I said before hanging up the phone. Zach looked at me.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Is it any of your business?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. Zach shrugged.

"Probably not, but I'm a dude. I'm curious." I sighed. I'm not suppose to tell anybody, but I feel like Zach coudn't be trusted.

"It was the girls." I said, looking Zach in the eye. He looked slightly confused.

"The girls?" He asked. "As in . . .?"

"Cammie, Lexi, and Kenzie." I listed off. Zach clearly looked shocked.

"And you didn't think to tell anybody." He said sounding irritated. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I told somebody. 8 some bodies including you. And I'm not telling anybody else." Zach was literally fuming.

"Why?" He said.

"Cammie made me swear not to tell anybody because she didn't want to cause any mayhem over here." I saw Zach's expression grow softer. Cammie was always looking out for her family and friends.

"I won't tell anybody then." He said nodding. "But, I want to help you find her. I want to get her out of there. I felt like saying "_No way in hell!",_ but I just nodded. Let's hope I made the right decision telling him.


	10. 5 Minute Death's Are    Weird!

**Day 11**

**12 Days after "The Incident"**

**Location: Unknown**

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Cammie's P.O.V._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>I wish I could go to sleep and wake up back home, but life isn't that fair to me, is it? I was too jarred to sleep. My dad, the one who's been missing for 8 years, was taken away from my mom and I. Now, knowing he's alive, I won't stop until him, Mark, and my friends are safe. My internal clock told me it was around 6:47 A.M. so it's no telling when my dad would be back. I guess I should just try to drift off for a bit. I closed my eyes, thinking about all my friends at Gallagher. Before I knew it, I was asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Christina's P.O.V._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>The pain was unbearable. I was just sitting in Culture and Assimilation and a wave of pain hit me in the stomach like a machine gun. It was so sharp and sudden, I gasped slightly and dropped one of Madame Dabney's very expensive china cups. All heads turned towards me. However, instead of Madame D. going crazy on me, she looked excessively concerned when she saw me with my arms wrapped around my stomach, gasping in pain with tears in my eyes. She came over to me, holding onto both of my shoulders looking me in my tear-filled eyes.<p>

"Darling, are you okay?" Madame D. asked me, with a tender and cautious tone. I couldn't even speak, so I just shook my head no. Madame Dabney called over one boy, Landon Blake.

"Can you take Christina to the infirmary." She said sternly. Landon nodded. He looked over a me.

"Can you walk?" Landon asked. I noticed he had a deep Australian accent. I shook my head. I was sobbing hysterically. He nodded lightly

"Would you prefer me to carry you?" Landon asked politely. I nodded. He gently swept me up bridal style and carried me off to the infirmary.

I felt horrible for ruining Landon's shirt with my tears, but I was in too much pain to worry about that. I was really touched because Landon stayed with me until Mrs. Morgan came (Dad was extremley busy and couldn't get to me.) She was intensely sweet and affectionate. The nurse told me this was actually my PID (Pelvic Inflammatory Disease) acting up. One wave of pain hit me severely hard and soon after, I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Rachel's P.O.V._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the chair, next to Christina's bed, when I heard the cardiac machine slow down meagerly. Without hesitation, I got up and went to find the nurse. When I found her, I explained how Christina's heart beat suddenly slowed down. Her eyes widened and she went get two doctors. They came back with the Defibrillator. I was shocked.<p>

"B-but her heart is still beating." I said. The doctor on the left, Dr. Harris looked me in the eyes.

"One side effect of PID that rarely happens is irregular heart beats." He announced. "If we don't bring it up now, she won't have a change of surviving through this." I nodded, still very shocked. The doctor's walked quickly into Christina's room and closed the door behind them. I looked through the window of her room's door. I saw the doctor preparing the defibrillator. Then I heard the cruel, unsettling sound of the cardiac machine going flat-lined.

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours later<strong>

* * *

><p>I could still hear the ringing of the cardiac machine in my ears. After about 5 minutes of trying to get Christina's heart to start beating again, the doctors finally got it beating. It was slow, but had a more steady beat to it. Christina looked drastically pale, which was very different from her normally tan skin. Joe was still busy, but he said he would be here ASAP. I decided not to tell him about Christina being legally dead for 5 minutes because that would just kill him. Christina's boyfriend, Sam came as soon as his 8th class period was finished.<p>

It was almost time for dinner and I needed to go eat something.

"Are you going to stay here?" I asked Sam. He nodded.

"I'm not hungry right now." He murmured, not taking his eyes off Christina. I gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll bring you some crème brûlée." I whispered. Sam looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Morgan." I smiled back at him lightly and exited the room.

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Kenzie's P.O.V._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>I was woken up by a slight nudge to my ribcage. I sighed and decided to ignore it. The nudging was still persistent. I opened my eyes to see much sadder, greener, younger eyes looking back at me.<p>

"Elise, what's wrong?" I asked sitting up sounding concerned. She sniffled, shedding a few tears.

"I had a bad dweam." She said looking her tiny feet, only protected by white socks. I ruffed my hair and held my arms open. Elise immediately ran into my arms and hugged me tightly. I gently stroked her soft hair. I leaned back against the wall.

"Shh. Shhh. It' okay now. Go to sleep." I lulled softly. Elise looked up at me, with her aborable green eyes.

"Can you sing me a song?" She asked. I nodded lightly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I walked across an empty land<strong>_

_**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**_

_**I felt the earth beneath my feet**_

_**Sat by the river and it made me complete**_

_**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_

_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_**I came across a fallen tree**_

_**I felt the branches of it looking at me**_

_**Is this the place we used to love?**_

_**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**_

_**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_

_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go**_

_**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**_

_**This could be the end of everything**_

_**So why don't we go**_

_**Somewhere only we know?**_

_**This could be the end of everything,**_

_**So why don't we go,**_

_**Somewhere only we know,**_

_**Somewhere only we know,**_

_**Somewhere only we know.**_

* * *

><p>By the time I was done, Elise was asleep in my arms. I kissed the top of her head lightly.<p>

"You have a lovely voice, Kenzie." I heard a gruff voice say. Confused, I looked and a gasped. No. Freaking. WAY!

* * *

><p><strong>AN I wonder who the mystery man is ;) The song Kenzie was singing was ****Somewhere Only We Know**** by Keane. I WANT ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS BEFORE MY NEXT UPDATE WHICH IS PROBABLY NEXT SATURDAY NIGHT OR SUNDAY MORNING! So review, review REVIEW!**

**-xXIntoTheWestXx**


	11. Catching Up with Mr M

**Day 11**

**12 Days after "The Incident"**

**Location: Unknown**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"You have a lovely voice, Kenzie." I heard a gruff voice say. Confused, I looked and a gasped. No. Freaking. WAY!_

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Kenzie's P.O.V._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>Mr. Morgan sat in the cell next to ours, his dark blue eyes staring back at me. Amazed, I smoothly put Elise on the floor and crawled to the bars on the right side of the cell. Mr. M. was already supporting himself against the bars. I studied him carefully. His hair that use to be dark brown had sprinkles of grey in it. His face still strong and un-aged after 8 years. His clothes were torn, but still mostly whole and I could see him gripping his left rib cage. I looked him back in the eyes.<p>

"I still can't believe you're alive." I whispered. Mr. M. grinned.

"I still can't believe you're almost 18." He said. "Last time I saw you, you were 5 years old, hiding behind your dad's pants." I blushed. I was a shy one back then.

"Yeah, I've definitely changed since then." I smiled gently. _Like get knocked up, had a baby, and got engaged_. _Nothing out of the ordinary _I thought.

"How so?" Mr. M. asked. Just. My. Freaking. Luck! I shrugged like it was nothing.

"You know, had a baby, got engaged, and got kidnapped by my ex-boyfriends evil mother." Mr. M.'s face was pure gold! I had to put a hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

"Well," He said. "Somebody's growing up." I nodded.

"The only thing I don't like about this turn of events is that the last 5 years old my pre-adult hood have been thrown away." I mumbled. I love Sophie to death, don't get me wrong, but the next 3 years and past 2 years, I imagined myself dating, graduating, joining the CIA, getting married after 3 or 4 years and then having kids. Not to mention partying and just being a teenager. I really don't mind that everything has been changed, but I wish I could have waited 2 years or so.

Mr. M. nodded.

"I know it must be hard for you, but I guess your baby is all worth it." I smiled, thinking about my adorable Sophie.

"Yeah. She's definitely worth it." Mr. M. sighed and leaned his head back on the wall. I heard Lexi let out an obnoxious yawn. I slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up Lex." I whispered. She glared at me through her sleepy eyes. Ugh, is that what I look like in the morning? Lexi slapped my arm.

"Yes you do." She said, rubbing her eyes. "So anything happe- oh my gosh." All the sleep left her eyes as she saw Mr. M., chilling against the wall.

"Nice to see you too." He said, smiling.

"Hubba wah?" Lexi murmured, still kind of sleepy. I smiled at her.

"You amuse me, Lex." I said. Stuck her tongue out at me. I saw Cam shift slightly from the corner, but she continued to sleep. Mr. M. looked at Cam, taking in every detail of the changes she's been through since she was 10 years old. Obviously, allot about her has changed.

"How has she been?" He asked, staring at his daughter. I shrugged.

"She really hasn't changed allot." Lexi said. "She a Chameleon, so she still doesn't like to be noticed too much. The only thing that has changed is she has a boyfriend." I saw Mr. M. look somewhat angry now.

"She has a boyfriend?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sweet guy, sometime cocky, dated him when I was 14. Zach Goode." I said. Mr. M.'s look changed from angry to shocked.

"As in Cassandra's son?" He asked, incredulously. I nodded.

"But, Zach doesn't trust his mom and always protects Cammie." Lex said. "Zach is also extremely kind to Cam because he says 'She's the only thing that's good about my life.' It's that tragically beautiful. Like Romeo and Juliet without the forbidden love or dying. . . . now that I think about it, it's nothing like Romeo and Juliet. It's more lik-" I slapped my hand over Lexi's mouth.

"Do you _ever_ stop talking, Alexa?" I growled at her. She ripped my hand off her mouth.

"Yes I do, _Makenzie!"_ She snapped. I rolled my eyes. I swear I love the girl, but sometimes she drives me crazy! I saw Cammie, out of the corner of my eye, stretch her arms out and curl back up on the floor.

"Can you two shut up for 5 seconds?" She whispered, clearly exhausted.

"She started it." Lexi and I said at the same time. M. M. smiled.

"Haven't changed a bit." I saw Cammie freeze slowly get up. She turned around, eyes filled with tear, both happy and sad.

"Dad?" She asked hopefully. Mr. M. nodded.

"My little Chameleon has clearly grown up." He said. Cam wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks and crawled over to the bars of the cell. She held her dad's hands through the bars.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She said more tears poring down her cheeks. Mr. M. placed his other hand on Cam's cheek, stroking away the tears.

"I thought so too, Chameleon. I thought so too." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY I WAITED TILL LAST MINUTE TO UPDATE! I was reading <strong>**The Hunger Games ****and doing school work and a bunch of other stuff and was suppose to upload like 2 or 3 chapters, but I couldn't find the time. I feel like an epic fail :P I want atleast 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE NEXT, which probably won't be until either next Saturday or a week from then. So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed his chapter.**


	12. AN

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since I've updated but its been a long busy end of the school year. AND I still have finals and the Regents exams (if i don't pass, i dont graduate). So, even thought I realy dont want to do this, this story is on hiatus (pause) until around the middle of June, which isnt too terribly far from now. **

**I really REALLY didnt want to do this but i dont want to keep taking the regents ever year until i pass and i dont want to go to summer school. so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE dont ditch this story like so many others have. I can promise you some of the best chapters after the whole exams thing :).**

**Thanks soo much for reading and i hope you understand :)**

**~xXIntoTheWestXx **


	13. Authors Note

Hey guys! I know I said I would update at the middle/ end of June, but I had camp and I would have had a chapter up yesterday, but I wanted to make a longer chapter since it's been so long. So most likely, I will have an update tomorrow, around 7 or 8 P.M. Thanks soooooo much for understanding and staying with this story :) Byee

**~xXIntoTheWestXx**


	14. Bad Interrogations, Tell Me About It!

**HEY! I Finally updated! This chapter is a little dirtier language wise so if your like 12 or under I'd say not to read this chapter, but if the words dont bother you then read on. ") Here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 12<strong>

**13 Days after "The Incident"**

**Location: Gallagher Academy for Gifted Young Students**

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Christina's P.O.V._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>I woke up, groggy as hell after all the pandemonium of my PID (Pelvic Inflammatory Disease) attack. Sam was next to my bed, holding my hand. I tried to smile, but it felt more like a grimace. He immediately turned towards me.<p>

"Are you okay? Doe anything hurt?" Sam rushed at once. "Oh God, please tell me your okay? You scared me to death! I-"

I cut him off with a look. Sometimes he overreacts like crazy!

"I'm fine. Just tired with a, legit, killer stomach ache." I said, noticing my voice was kind of scratchy. I made a face at that. I hate it when my voice is scratchy. I sound like my Mom. I looked down and took notice of my clothes. My uniform was changed with red sweatpants, a close fitted white shirt with blue stripes, white socks, and I noticed my head was warm and I realized somebody put a beanie hat on my black hair. **(A/N And yes she is meant to look like Louis Tomlinson from One Direction :P)** I also saw the lack and blue bruises on my hips since my shirt rode up slightly. I made another face at that. The bruises were deep and they would probably leave scars, same with the ones on my wrists and upper arms.

Sam must have noticed my bipolar facial expressions and said something.

"What's up, babe?" He asked. I looked down at the bruises on my hips once more and shook my head. Sam's eyes trailed down to my hips. His face darkened slightly, think about _him _and how is _he _just stayed away from me, none of this would have happened. Sam sighed.

"I know it's driving you crazy." I whispered, looking down at our connected hands. Sam tried to read my face, but it was pretty much blank.

"What is it, Darling?" He asked concerned.

"I know you probably wanna kill him." I said. Sam's face went stiff again. "Even thought I want you to, you can't."

"Why not?" Sam said seriously. "You . . . you don't still-"

"Oh God no!" I exclaimed. I felt a small jab in my ribs. I winced slightly, but ignored it. "Its just . . . I don't want you to get hurt because of me." I felt tears build up in my eyes. I immediately pushed them away. I've cried enough these past two weeks. It was about time to suck it up and try to move on. Kenzie, Lexi, and Cam are smart. They'll find a way out. Sam's hardened face eased up

"Oh Christy. You don't have to worry about me."

"But I don't want you to get into trouble. If something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." I said, finally looking into his eyes. Those absolutely gorgeous blue eyes. Sam's grip tightened on my hand.

"It's nice that you care, babe, but you know I'm a big boy now." I smiled lightly.

"I know. I'm just looking out for mon cochon." Sam laughed.

" 'My pig'?" Sam asked. I rolled my eyes lightly.

"You know I'm not good at French." I said. He nodded.

"How you mix up 'My favorite blue-eyed boy' and 'My pig', I may never know." I smiled, bigger this time.

"Oh hush up and kiss me already." Sam smiled and his lips gently touched mine. So far, he was the only thing that was turning my crappy world upside down.

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Kenzie's P.O.V._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>Abby had just called and said she would leave to get us tomorrow at 10 A.M. sharp. This reassured me. The last thing I wanted was to stay in this stupid cell. The guards already thought I was mentally unstable. I rolled my eyes just thinking about how stupid they were. Right now I was sitting in a room, tied to a chair, with another stupid interrogator trying to get me to talk. He looked around 25 with light brown hair, green eyes, and was fairly muscular. His method of interrogation was flirting. This weirdo was obviously new to the job.<p>

"Listen, sweetheart," I rolled my eyes at his useless antics. "If you tell me what I need to know, I get to keep my job."

"Look . . ." I paused, not knowing this creep's name.

"Chester." He said. I huffed. Go figure. He will now forever be pinned with the name 'Chester to Molester.'

"Right . . . anyway, Chester, you know your not going anywhere with this, right?" Mr. Molester wasn't even listen to me. He was too busy staring at my boobs. I cleared my throat loudly and he looked at me.

"My eyes are up here, Mr. Pedophile." I growled. Chester sighed.

"Listen, babe, I don't want to have to bring out my boss to finish the deed. Just tell me what I need to know, and maybe I can return the favor. I _really _to slap this guy, but my mind was think about something Dad always told me:

**"Do whatever you can to get yourself out of a situation that could lead you to the end of you career."**

I really didn't like this creep, but I did like staying alive and going back home. I swallowed my pride and hoped that Alex would forgive me later. I put on a fake but believable flirt smile.

"Well, then maybe I can tell you a thing or two." I said, looking at him through my lashes. He looked shocked that that actually worked. He quickly composed himself.

"Okay, babe." He said putting on a sly smile. "Tell me then." I shook my head playfully, but was completely disgusted by this guy.

"No, I want something first, silly." I said, keeping this fake smile on my face. Chester the Molester pushed his curly hair out of his face and smiled.

"What do you want, baby?" He said getting closer. I. Wanted. To. Kill. Him!

"A kiss." I whispered lightly as he got closer to me. His hand gently cupped my cheek. I wanted to slap it away, but I just smiled some more.

"Okay, but you promise you'll tell me what I need to know." I nodded lightly. "Okay." He leaned in and his lips touched mine. If I wasn't being held against my will, didn't have Sophie and was single, this probably would have been the best kiss of my life, but since all of the above was true, I wanted to crawl under a rock and die. I continued to smooch him for a few seconds and I finally did what I had been longing to do. I kicked him where it counted. He immediately pulled away and fell to the ground. The perv also forgot to tie my leg so I gave him a swift kick to the face. He hit the floor and passed out instantly. 5 seconds later, Cassandra came into the room and glared at Mr. Molester and then me.

"Really?" I questioned lightly. "_That _was the best you could do?" I asked nudging my head towards Chester.

"If that's the best you can do, we'll be here for a _looooonng_ time." I said, smiling at her defeat. Cassandra raised and eyebrow and frowned at me.

"Trust me, I'd love to have you here for as long as I want." She said. "But then again your all brats that don't know when to shut up." I glared at her, but said nothing. She snarled lightly and stepped forward and bent down to my level.

"So, Mommy Dearest, we can do this one of two ways. I can get another guy, bigger, stronger and less patient or you can stay with me and see what happens when you don't play by the rules." I pretended to think.

"Surprise me." I said, not knowing what I was setting myself up for. Cassandra grinned.

"Fine. Me it is then." She said. She walked a circle around me looking me up and down.

"So, you ready to tell me what I need to know?" Cassandra asked. I didn't say a word. I just stared ahead at the door. Cassandra sighed.

"I guess I have to shake an answer out of you." I rolled my eyes.

"Do your worst." I said strongly. Cassandra made a slight scoffing noise behind me.

"Suit yourself. So, how's mommyhood going?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes but didn't answer.

"I hear she's almost a year old. I remember those days." I had no idea where Cassandra was going with her little speech, but I was afraid this would take a bad turn.

"I know you must feel horrible though . . . your sweet, innocent daughter having to go through life knowing her mother was a whore." My jaw clenched slightly.

"Hmm, hit a nerve, didn't I?" She said proudly. "It's sad though. I mean my own mother had me when she was around your age and when I was around 15, I could never look at her the same. I mean just think about it, knowing your own mother did something as grimy and disgusting as sleeping with someone at such and innocent age."

"Don't go there Cassandra." I demanded, furiously. "Making me angry wouldn't make you accomplish anything." Cassandra just smiled and played with my dirty hair. I yanked my hair away from her hand. Cassandra yanked at my hair slightly and walked in front of me, bending down to my level.

"Feisty, aren't we?" She said. "Hit a soft spot talking about how much your daughter will **hate you** in years to come. I can just see it now. It will probably tear apart your family. It happened to me and I haven't spoken to her since. And I never will. And I know it will happen because your such a bitch!" Cassandra finished. I had it with her. My legs were untied still, so I gave her a swift kick to her legs and she fell to the ground. I stood up slightly, bent down and pinned her back with my right knee. I shook the hair out of my face.

"I may be a bitch, but I'm a bitch who knows that your a dirty liar that won't be living much longer." I concluded in her ear.


	15. Escaping the Prison of Hell

**Hi guys, theres a very important an at the end of this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW AND READ ON!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 13<strong>

**14 Days after "The Incident"**

**Location: Gallagher Academy for Gifted Young Students**

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Abby's P.O.V._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>Today was the day. We would finally get out of Cassandra's 'prison ward'. Everything was ready to go. Townsend, Abe Baxter, Clint, Steve, Harry, Tim, Liam, and Zach <strong>(AN all the unfamiliar names are the 5 other C.I.A. agents, but there not really that important.) **We had all of our weapons, equipment, trackers, comms and a few other things. All that was left was to find the girls.

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Cammie's P.O.V._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>Abby said she would be here 5 hours ago. We were all ready too, until Cassandra called in Lexi for interrogation. Lexi hasn't had an interrogation since we came here. Cautiously, Lexi got up, had cuffs placed on her wrists and followed the guard to Cassandra's interrogation room. Kenzie and I exchanged worried glances.<p>

What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Lexi's P.O.V._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>I was sat down in a chair (quite ruffly, may I add) and sat there for about 2 minutes before a new interrogator. I gasped slightly because I knew this person too well to be able to lie to there face. It was my dad. Joe Solomon.<p>

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~<em>

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Joe's P.O.V._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>It wasn't until last minute that I found out about Abby's plan. There was no way I could let her go to find my kids and goddaughter without me.<p>

"I have to go, Rachel." I told my boss/friend.

"Where?" She asked, sniffling lightly. The poor woman had already lost so much, I was too afraid to tell her the truth.

"I going to go visit Penelope **(A/N That's the name of Joe's wife [I couldn't think if one earlier]) **and Kimmy. It's been awhile since I've seen them both."

I feel like Rachel wouldn't fall for it, but she was so out of sorts that she just nodded her head and sent me off. I ran out, gathered all the equipment I needed and met Abby outside. She turned to face me and looked me in the eyes.

"Ready to that down the Queen Bitch?" I smirked.

"I've been waiting for this since I was 16." Abby gave me a ruff shoulder bump and we both left to get this over and done.

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~<em>

* * *

><p>"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Lexi asked. I took out the set of keys Cassandra had and broke open her cuffs. She immediately stood up and hugged me. I hugged her back tightly and kissed both her cheeks.<p>

"We got to hurry up and get out of here. Abby and the other agents are releasing as many prisoners as they can and taking down most of the agents. I have to deal with Cassandra myself." Lexi nodded.

"Where do I go from here?" She asked seriously. That's my girl.

"Take corridor number 5 to staircase 16." **(A/N I have no idea what that means :P) **

She nodded quickly and ran out the room. I quickly turned around and ran straight to Cassandra's main office.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I know its been a long time since I've updated, but this summer was pretty busy for me. I had came 5 days a week and when I was free, I just didn't feel like writing. I don't want to give up on this story, but I feel like it's getting worse. I also didn't want to write this chapter because I just wanted to get the heel out of this prison :P so I'm not going to write a big fight scene. I'm just going to write a quick synopsis about what happened and them on their way home and what happens after they get home and then I may do a sequel to THIS story, but i wont be uploading that for a long time, like next summer. its my sophomore year and i was really slacking last year so i need to get it together. I'm sorry it will be such a long time, but ill upload one-shots every month or so based on this story and just the Gallagher Girls series. Thank you for understanding.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16- Author's Note

Hi guys! I know its been like 82 years but I'm finally back from my hiatus, school, dance, regents, exams, and everything else thats happened. I had so much trouble writing about the girls escaping for the prison but I finally pulled it together and I'll have about 3 chapters put up by Friday, maybe more. So please stay tuned! :)


	17. Breaking Out

**Day 14**

**15 Days after "The Incident"**

**Location: Gallagher Academy for Gifted Young Students**

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Christina's P.O.V._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>I was lying on my side, about ready to punch somebody because I was:<p>

1: having a PID attack and

2: my iPhones wifi wasn't working right

All I wanted to do was scroll thought Instagram, twitter, YouTube, and read crappy fan-fiction off of safari. I was about ready to throw this thing at the wall. I was literally about to do that, but Sam knocked on the door. I smiled lightly, a slight blush coming onto my tanned cheeks.

"Come in." I said. I saw the doorknob turn and saw Sam step into the room, a smile on his face as well. He came over and sat next to me on my bed. Sam lightly kissed my forehead.

"How are you feeling baby?" He asked lightly stroking my hair. I frowned remembering my useless iPhone.

"This usless little shit isn't working again." I said, frustrated. Sam grinned at me.

" 'Useless little shit' ? Nice. I'm gonna start using that." I smiled up at him and snuggled lightly into his chest. He's arms encircled me, immediately making me feel safe. I sighed lightly.

"When do you they'll be back . . . I mean . . . If they come back." I whispered the end, tears forming in my eyes. Sam noticed this. He rubbed slow soothing circles on my lower back and held me tighter.

"Trust me. They will come back." He said into my ear, kissing the side of my face.

"How do you know?" I asked, my voice sounded all weak and pathetic. I hate it when that happens but Sam says its sexy. That I have a vulnerable side that I only show to him. He lifted up my chin with his hand and very softly pecked my lips.

"Because I sat day after day, doubting that you would ever let me into your life, but somehow I was able to get to you." Tears were flowing gently down my cheeks now. I softly wiped them away.

"I love you so much." I whispered lightly. Sam smiled and pulled his lips to mine.

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Kenzie's P.O.V._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>I sat in our cell with Cammie and Elise. Mr. M was asleep in the cell next to ours. Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Mr. M woke up from his sleep and looked around. Cammie and I exchanged glances. Elise ran towards Cammie and wrapped her arms around her neck to hug her. Cammie pulled her much smaller body onto her lap.<p>

"What the heck was that?" I asked, being mindful of my language.

"No idea," Cammie muttered. "And I'm not sure if I want to know." My mind immediately went to Lexi.

"Do you think it's Lexi?" I said my voice no higher than a whisper. Cammie looked me dead in the eyes.

"I don't know." She said, understanding my concern. My panic reached 10 times higher than it was before. They wouldn't hurt my sister. Would they? I could feel the sympathy and concern Cam and Mr. M. were letting off. Elise was too afraid to even think about that. I was absolutely terrified. Before Cam could even open her mouth and console me, I heard about 5 gunshots in a row.

They were fairly distant, probably the other side of the building (274 sq ft). Elise heldon a little tighter to Cammie. I stood up and looked down the hallway. I could see white dust, similar to what falls when rubble is destroyed, covering the floor about 10 feet away. I squinted harder and made out a figure. I saw a sihouette of a tall man waking towards the cell. It was so dark I couldn't make out a face.

Before I could ask questions or anything, a flashlight burned my eyes. I groaned at the sudden brightness and shut my eyes tightly. I haven't seen bright lights since we got here.

"Kenzie?!" I heard a gruff voice exclaim. Confusion spread across my face.

"Yeah and who are you?" I shot back.

"It's me!" Before I could ask who, the person with the flashlight turned it towards himself. I heard Cammie gasp.

"ZACH!" She exclaimed, a 1000 watt smile spreading across her dirt covered face. Zach chuckled and I heard him rattling around keys looking for ours.

"Is there anybody else here?" I asked. He nodded.

"About 10 other agents looking for you guys and saving some others." Zach said. "There also taking down Cassandra and her team as we speak so we kinda have to get the hell out of here as fast as we can."

He finally got the door open and set us free. I stood up and hugged him tightly. He coughed alittle.

"Geez, you stink." He said. I laughed and punched his arm.

"I'm so glad you saved us Zach." Cammie said as Zach opened Mr. M's cell. Mr. M struggled to get up but was soon standing on his feet fine. He looked at Zach before giving him a small smile. Zach gave Mr. M and arm since it looked like he could barely walk.

"Thank you." Mr. M said, patting Zach's arm. Zach smiled and nodded before helping him out of the cell.

"Come on," Zach said, "Down the hall make two lefts and a right and were out of here."

"What about Lexi?" I asked, not even sure if she was alive.

"She's with your dad. She's okay." I let out a breath of relief. Cammie put Elise down on the floor before giving Zach a tight hug.

"I'll save you of the stinky breath and kiss you later." She said. Zach chuckled lightly. Elise pulled lightly on the bottom of Zach's shirt.

"'Scuse me mister." She said. "Are you Zach?" Zach pulled away from Cam and bent down to Elise's level.

"Well you sure look different from when you were a baby." He said

"You knew?!" Cam and I exclaimed at the same time. Zach looked up.

"Of course I knew. I always have to keep tabs on my mother." Zach said. Elise gave him a big hug. Zach hugged her tightly and picked her up. Elise burried her head into his neck.

"Okay, time to get going." Zach said. We walked quickly down the hallways, following the directions Zach gave before. As we turn down the last hallway, there was about 3 men running towards us. Cam and I each took down one and to my surprise, Mr. M took down the third with ease.

"Damn Dad you still it it in you." Cam said. Mr. M grinned and cracked his fingers.

"Yes I do, Chamelon. Yes I do." I pushed open the side door, the light burning my eyes.

"HOLY CRAP!" I said shutting my eyes tightly. Zach lightly ushered us all out since we were practly blinded by the sunlight. after about 30 seconds, our eyes had adjusted to the light. We were faced with a large open field. Across the way was a white van. We started walking towards the van when all of a sudden the building behind us explosed. We all turned around to see half of the building on fire. AS far as I knew, Lexi and Dad didn't get out yet. And they were on that side of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>HI GUYS! I'm finally back and I left you with a cliff hanger. Let's hope everyone is okay.<strong>


	18. Everything is Going Wrong!

**HERE'S YOUR UPDATE! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 14<strong>

**15 Days after "The Incident"**

**Location: Unknown**

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Kenzie's P.O.V. _

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>I stared back at the building in complete shock. Jaw dropped and everything. I knew there was nothing I could do, but the sleep depreviation must have been getting to me. I went to go run towards the building, as if I could somehow stop what was happening, but Zach roughly grabbed my arm.<p>

"Kenzie, what are you doing?!" He exclaimed, think I was probably crazy right now.

"I can't just leave them!" I yelled at him. Zach shook him head.

"There's nothing you can do." Zach said calmly "We have to go now!"

The sane part of me agreed with him completely. Dad and Lexi could find there way out. But the other half of me was doubting any chance of that happening and needed to help my family.

I ripped my arm from Zach's grasp and tried to run but strong arms wrapped around my torso yanking me back harshly. They were to be Zach, so it had to be Mr. Morgan. I tried to fight out of his grip, but he was much stronger that I was.

"We have to leave!" Mr. M said in a strong voice. Not quite yelling but strong and violent.

I tried to pry his hands off but he wasn't having it. Mr. M threw me over his shoulder and headed quickly to the van. By now, I was in hysterics. Tears were streaming down my face. I was kicking hard and screaming like I was getting murdered. Mr. M finally had enough when we got to the van, I was still crying, screaming and struggling. Mr. M held me tighter, limiting my movement. Abby handed him a syringe and he quickly injected it into my arm. My cries died down as my world faded to black.

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Cammie's P.O.V _

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>Dad placed Kenzie gently in the van, her head lying on my lap. Tears still smudged her face. Even tho she was knocked out, small whimpers still escaped from the back of her throat. I gently stroked her hair understand why she was so upset. Abby and Dad's reunion was pretty short lived. We all filed into the van and headed back to Gallagher. I didn't even realize I was crying until Zach's hand firmly grasped mine.<p>

"What's wrong?" He whispered to me softly, concern written on his face.

"We forgot Mark." I said, before crying harder.

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Zach's P.O.V. _

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>The short half hour ride back to Gallagher was painful to say the least. Cam was crying into my shoulder almost the whole time. Kenzie woke up around 10 minutes before we reached. She was very quiet, but she was also crying and sobs shook her body. Everybody else in the car was quiet.<p>

"Do you think we can stop at a motel or something before we get there?" Cam said quietly. "I'd rather smell good and look better when the attack of the hugs come." Abby laughed gently.

"Sure thing, Squirt." After 5 minutes, we reached a small, nice hotel about 10 minutes away from the school. Most of us (Abby, Mr. M, Kenzie, Cam, Elise, and I) left to go inside while the rest of the operatives decided to head off. We got 3 small rooms, just for about and hour or two.

Cam, Kenzie, and Mr. M went to take a shower and Abby went to give Elise a "well deserved bubble bath." I laid back on the bed, eyes shut, relaxing for a moment or two went I heard a door open and shut. I opened an eye to see Cammie, cleaned nicely and dressed in a hot pink bandeau, a black see-through shirt, white jean shorts, and sandals.

She gave me a light smile before laying down next to me. I wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled into my embrace, face buried into the crook of my neck.

"I missed you." She mumbled, breathing in my cologne. I kissed the top of her head.

"I missed more than words can say." I said, tilting her chin up so I could see her face.

She had a couple of scratches and I could tell she had a fading black eye. She placed her hands on the back of my neck and pulled her lips to mine. I wrapped one arm around her waist, softly stroking the small of her back. We held onto each other tightly, feeling as if we would be taken from each other. There was nothing more I wanted in these last two weeks more than to hold my Gallagher Girl and tell her I loved her.

Our lips seperated as we both lightly gasped for air. I reached my hand up to her cheek and pecked her lips once more.

"I love you." I said, whispering lightly into her ear. She looked up slightly and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, too." She said.

There wasa tiny knock on the door. Before I could answer, the door was opened. Elises came in, her red hair still damp. She had on tiny grey leggings, a pink short sleeve shirt, and tiny converse. She ran over to the bed. Struggling to get on the bed, she released the sheets she was gripping onto and pouted. Laughing, I picked her up off the floor and set her down on my lap. Cam sat up, leaning on the right arm.

"Hi Zachy." Elise said looking up at me. I smiled at her a kissed her forehead.

"Hi Elise." I said. "Are you excited to go to Gallagher." Elise nodded.

"Kenzie said I get to meet her sister Kimmy!" She said excitedly. Cam poked her lightl in the stomach.

"Yeah, you guys are about the same age." Cam said. "I know you'll have alot of fun."

"Zachy, I have a ques'ion." Elise questioned, her litle eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Ask away." I said.

"If I'm not staying with Mommy any mo, then am I staying at Gallyger wit you?" I nodded.

"Yes you are Elise. With your big brother Zachy."

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Rachel's P.O.V_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>I had just gotten word from Abby that the mission was a success.<p>

"That's wonderful Abby! How are the girls?" I asked. Abby sighed

"We'll both of them aren't doing too hot." I frowned in confusion.

"Is someone hurt?" I asked in concern.

"No but somebody, or better yet somebodies are MIA. Lexi and Joe were still inside when the explosion went off." I gasped lightly and my mind shot back to what Abby said previously.

"What about Mark?" I asked, afraid of the answer. There was silence on the other half of the phone for about 10 seconds.

"We left him inside. He's MIA too."

That was the last thing I heard before there was a furious knock at my office door. I opened it and dropped the phone in my hand. It wasn't possible.

* * *

><p><strong>And another cliff-hanger woo! I should have another update on Friday. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	19. Home Sweet Home

**HI GUYS! I was suppose to update yesterday but I didn't have enough content but I finally made enough of a plotline to get this story movin! I PROMISE it will get more interesting once all of the "see each other" and "finding Lexi, Joe, and Mark" is over. But anyways, I'm rambling. Here's your update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 14<strong>

**15 Days after "The Incident"**

**Location: Unknown**

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Rachel's P.O.V._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>After all these years, my sweet husband stood at my door. He was all cleaned up, freshly shaven, a couple of scratches and scars lightly covered his skin, but nothing too serious. I didn't know how to react. I was in complete shock. I couldn't even speak! Matt smiled. I still couldn't even held out his arms, awaiting for a hug. I immediately unfroze a crashed into his arms, tears pouring down my face.<p>

I held onto him so tightly I thought I would break him. I breathed in his scent. Bulgari Black. The same cologne he wore the day of our wedding. I felt like we were standing there forever, holding each other.

Matt's hands gently rubbed my back up and down. He whispered sweet nothingness into my ear. After what seemed like a century, we pulled away from each other. Matt's arms still wrapped arpund my waist

Matt used his thumb to wipe the tears off my cheeks. His hands lingered and caressed my face.

"I missed you so much." Matt whispered, gently kissing the side of my face. I placed my hands on both his cheeks. I pulled him closer until our noses were touching.

"I thought I would never see you again." I said, before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Kenzie's P.O.V._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>After a long, refreshing shower, I decided it was high time for me to trim my ratty long hair. Every summer since I was 13, I would help my mom at her small job at a hair salon. I knew exactly what I was doing. After 10 minutes or so, my hair was properly clipped about 3 inches past my shoulders. I redid my side bangs so they weren't so nappy.<p>

Looking in the mirror I felt like this was a fresh start. I was dressed into jean shorts, a white long sleeved see-through shirt with a blue, pink and purple tank-top with my worn-out combat boots.

Thoughts of what would happen at Gallagher rushed into my head. Finally seeing Alex, my Sophie, Christina, and all my friends would be absolutely amazing. But I would be crushed having to tell everyone that Lexi, Dad, and even Cam's brother Mark went MIA. Tears filled my eye just thinking about them.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, not caring if I sounded weak. Cammie poked her head in and smiled at me gently.

"How are you feeling?" Cammie asked. I shrugged.

"Could be a hell of a lot better." I said, rubbing my eyes. Cam's hand came up and touched my bangs lightly.

"Your hair looks nice." She said, trying to distract me from what had happened, but it wasn't working. I was still devastated.

"Thanks." I said, quietly. Cam was just oozing pity. I hate feeling this way. However there's nothing I can do when almost everyone you love is gone.

"You know I'm always here if you need to talk or need a shoulder to cry on." I felt tears fill my eyes instantly.

Cam's arms wrapped around my body as sobs shook me heavily. I could tell she was close to crying too, but she tried to stay strong for my benefit. After 5 minutes or so, she finally broke down. We held onto each other tightly, thinking about everything that had happened. And I knew in that moment that we would never be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH FOREWARD~~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>We had just reached the gates of Gallagher. We were all so excited to be here. Excluding Mr. M who arrived much earlier than we had, meaning Mrs. Morgan would be fully aware of our arrival. We all got out of the van.<p>

Cam and I started at the building, happy to be home. Elise's jaw was dropped, looking at the large castle like structures. Zach and Abby didn't look all that happy or shocked, but still had small smiles on their faces looking at our reactions.

"Ready?" Abby asked us. Cam and I exchanged looks before nodding. We all walked up the stairs and the doors opened before us.

* * *

><p><em>:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:<em>

_Cammie's P.O.V._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

><p>I never thought I could be so overjoyed looking at a silly sword on display in the Grand Hall. My eyes looked over every little detail that I ever took for granted.<p>

The carvings of our emblem in the handles of the staircase. The paintings and certificates of the important spies (My dad being one of them). The stainglass windows. Everything about this place made my spine tingle.

I felt a hand grasp onto mine. I turned around to see Zach, staring me down.

"You ready to see your mom?" He asked, rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb. I nodded.

"Its about time." I said, walking down the hall toward my moms office, Zach right behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! I hope you guys enjoyed. I should hve another update Monday or Tuesday so look foreward to that :) see yall later<strong>


	20. au note

**Hey guys! sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile, but I'm having huge writers block. I'm thinking about deleting the whole entire story and strating from stratch, or deleting some of it. I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


	21. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hey guys. Wow I never thought I'd be doing this again but I have BIG news.

I'M BRINGING THIS STORY BACK

When I started this project, I was just a 13 year old girl who wanted to explore her talents with writing. However, transitioning to high school and dance was getting intense. Now I'm 2 days away from my 18th birthday and getting ready for college and I CANNOT stop thinking about these stories! I always wanted to continue with it, but I never had the time.

What I'll be doing is I'm going to delete this story and start from scratch. It will take me a month or two to take this plan into action, but its 3000% going to happen. As your reading this, I'm already starting to rewrite the story.

So expect in May a reboot of my story "Tale of Two Sisters". Rather than making a trilogy, I think it would be easier if I just make one large story.

I can't wait to get back into this!

See you in May!

-laurenxyz


End file.
